


Kinktober 2018

by Designation01



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Analingus, BDSM, Back to our regularly scheduled smut please, Background Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bukkake, Choking, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Costumes, Creampie, D/s, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fake Cum Play, Fighting in a Relationship, Fisting, Fluff and WAFF, Foot Fetish, Fucking Machine, Gags, Gboys Orgy, Gun play, Hair Pulling, Hallucinations, Heero in Lingerie, Heero is Bi-Sexual, Humiliation, I might have two parts, Ice Play, Inflating Anal Plugs, Irrumatio, It's going to be crack, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Reference to Female Masturbation, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Penis Plug, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Sally is the best, Shibari, Shower play, Slice of Life, Smile and Laughter Kink, Snowballing, Sometimes they're so in love it hurts, Sounding, Spitroasting, Sthenolagnia (Strength Fetish), Swallowing, That last chapter tho, The trust is real beautiful here, Therapy, There will be make-up sex, Thoughts of infidelity, Throat Fucking, Toys, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Wholesome, candle play, distention, enema play, fair warning, formal wear, gagging, moresome, role play, sex against a wall, uniform play, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: In which an email from the innocent (ha!) Quatre broadens their sex life. Duo and Heero may just learn some new things about each other and themselves.Let Kinktober begin!





	1. Prologue: And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth time I've tried to upload this. If this doesn't work I'm going to be pissed.
> 
> Update schedule will be every day of October, with the exception of weekends. I will upload all three chapters of the weekends on the Friday before, most likely in the afternoons, Beijing Standard Time. You can expect that I'll return to the next chapter of War Tactics once Kinktober has passed. I'm hoping this'll get the creative juices flowing enough to at least continue.
> 
> Life has not been easy to deal with since my accident last year, and as such my muse needed this sort of boost. 
> 
> The first chapter will hold each chapter's prompt, but you can also search in the chapter index. I will label each chapter with what it contains. Expect that most, if not all, will contain BDSM tones. Some chapters may squick the faint of heart, and will be labeled appropriately. There may also be references to Sally Po and Chang Wufei in a loving and committed relationship. See tags.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo gets an interesting email.
> 
> No warnings this chapter.

 

Kinktober 2018: Heero and Duo decide to participate in Kinktober to spice up their love life.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Duo blurted out, eyes wide. Unruly chestnut bangs fell across his face. He raked his hand back through them and leaned back to stare again at the message written out in his email. It didn't change from before though, and the long-haired Preventer definitely knew it wouldn't.  
  
_You said you wanted something interesting to do during your vacation. I'm aware this is for a writing prompt, but perhaps you and Heero might look it over anyway? I know there are a few on the list I've been keen to try as well. I'm sure you'll be able to recognize which ones._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Quatre_

 

A few certainly caught his own eye, but would Heero be up to anything like this? Their love life wasn't exactly _lacking._ It was sometimes a bit difficult to get either of themselves under control long enough to experiment in some of the more intense practices. Their sex life was often quick and explosive.  
  
It sounded just like them, actually.

 

Some swift keystrokes and the message and its contents were sent off to his lover. It wasn't more than a few minutes later that a teasing _Mission Accepted_ was sent back.  
  
His face was probably redder than an apple. Sure fucking felt like it.

 

 

They had to sit down and discuss the details, what each of them was interested in and in what ways, as well as who would be fulfilling which roles. Some things they might actually require outside help from and more emails were sent off. For one of the prompts Heero admitted they'd probably need a class in order to do it properly. Research was done, replies were sent back, and they both agreed on the final setup.

 

 _Prompt 1: Deepthroating (02x01)_  
Prompt 2: Begging (01x02)  
Prompt 3: Knife Play (02x01)  
Prompt 4: Spitroasting (01x02x05)  
Prompt 5: Foot Fetish (01x02)  
Prompt 6: Cock Worship (02x01)  
Prompt 7: Praise-kink (02x01)  
Prompt 8: Fisting (01x02)  
Prompt 9: Sthenolagnia (strength) and Lingerie (01x01)  
Prompt 10: Hair Pulling and Wax Play (01x02)  
Prompt 11: Object Insertion and Sounding (01x02x01)  
Prompt 12: Licking and Analingus (01x02)  
Prompt 13: Gags and Creampie (01x02)  
Prompt 14: Distention (02x01)  
Prompt 15: Overstimulation and Uniforms (01x02)  
Prompt 16: Body Worship (02x01)  
Prompt 17: Masturbation and Orgasm Denial (02x02)  
Prompt 18: Fucking Machine (02x01)  
Prompt 19: Cock-Warming, Formal Wear, and Public (02x01)  
Prompt 20: Dirty Talk (02x01)  
Prompt 21: Bukkake (01x02, 03x02, 04x02, 05x02)  
Prompt 22: Moresome (01x02x03x04x05)  
Prompt 23: Shibari (02x01)  
Prompt 24: Shower/Bath (01x02)  
Prompt 25: Boot Worship (01x02x01)  
Prompt 26: Smiles/Laughter (02x01x02)  
Prompt 27: Gun Play, Against a Wall, and Exhibitionism/Voyeurism (01x02)  
Prompt 28: Humiliation and Omorashi (01x02)  
Prompt 29: Double Penetration (02x01, 05x01)  
Prompt 30: Gagging, swallowing (02x01)  
Prompt 31: Costumes

Serious blue eyes stared hard into his own and Duo swallowed hard at the restrained lust he could read in his lover's expression. “You're sure on this right? Once we decide to do this we'll have to deal with the consequences.” That smooth voice was low and throaty, the same voice Heero used when he was just barely holding on to his control.  
  
Before he could talk himself out of everything Duo nodded. His joker's grin was firmly in place, and though he knew it didn't fool the Perfect Soldier he also expected his lover understood how comforting it was. In his nervousness he studied the other man's body and admired what he saw.  
  
Messy bangs that tried and failed to hide intense blue eyes, an upturned nose, and a slightly too soft jawline. No stubble really, since Heero didn't seem to grow much body or facial hair naturally, a corded neck, and a swimmer's body wrapped the present up neatly. Then Heero was reaching for him and Duo took the opportunity to watch as tight muscles bunched and danced under golden skin to embrace him. All that power, tightly bound in one short man who was only a few inches taller than himself. It was enough to make a man drool.

 

Chapped lips pressed impatiently against his own and he relaxed into familiar territory. Duo grinned into the kiss, returning Heero's burning gaze with a playful one. This was home.

 


	2. Prompt 1: Deepthroating (01x02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero enjoys some extreme dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Deepthroating, Face Fucking, Throat Fucking, Gagging, Choking, Crying, Dominance and Submission, Swallowing, Non-graphic Vomiting
> 
> Please don't attempt to do these things yourself without a lot of research and discussion with your partner. If a safeword cannot be spoken an alternate form of communicating needs to be established prior to the scene. Be safe when attempting anything new.

Kinktober Prompt 1: Deepthroating (02x01)

Strong hands were cuffed behind a well-muscled back. Those muscles strained and twitched with the effort of restraining The Perfect Soldier. The cuffs had been specially made from gundanium remnants for some of their previous play, but never had they been put to such use.

Mischievous eyes roamed appreciatively over the dips and swells of his extremely masculine lover. Seeing him bound never ceased to bring out Shinigami a little, and he grinned. Duo tugged back on his hair, bit lightly at his jaw, and licked up to his ear lobe with a speared tongue. He blew on the spit left behind and whispered, “Are you ready?” in his partner's ear. He darted his gaze to meet with blown out pupils swallowing that Prussian blue iris. Heero was already deeply into their play and he hadn't even started yet.

A swift nod and then those pouty lips opened wide, slick tongue relaxed for what lay ahead.

Duo groaned at the sight. Deft movements had him releasing his hold on Heero's tousled hair and opening his pants. Almond shaped eyes zeroed in on his half-hard dick and that proud neck stretched a little in anticipation. He could faintly hear the heavier than normal breathing of his lover over the pulsing of his blood in his ears. Excitement was getting the better of him and Duo knew he needed to calm down or this would be over far too quickly.

He wanted to savor the sight of Heero on his knees like this.

The head of his cock was dragged over that gaping mouth, but pulled back when Heero tried to suck him prematurely. Shinigami's grin stole over his face with a taunting, “Ah-ah-ah!” Heero's glare was as glacial as ever, but the God of Death was a little too close to the surface to give a shit.

“Snap,” he ordered. 

The echo of fingers snapping was like a shotgun in the quiet of their bedroom. It helped him reign in his control a bit. A purring, “Good boy,” was Heero's reward and it was clear the patronizing statement wasn't well received. It wouldn't matter in a minute, Duo thought, and pressed just the tip to the bottom lip.

A tongue darted out to taste, but Duo allowed it. “Get me all the way hard, lover,” he murmured, “but don't do more than suck and lick. I'll tell you when I'm ready for more.”

Heero, who was very good at following orders when he wanted to, did just as he commanded. He pulled back a bit, wetting his lips and pressing them together. It felt like his dick was parting the silken skin. They slid from the tip slowly over the spongy head and he groaned aloud. “That's it, nice and slow...”

From there it was a steady slide and pull, the other man keeping his mouth as wet as he could to tease and suck him to hardness. It didn't take long before Duo was desperate for more. His eyes stayed locked on that masculine form, beautiful in its bondage and freely submitted to him for dominance.

That's when he became a little more aggressive though, the reminder that Heero was looking for dominance in the way that only he was allowed to give him.

Shinigami was looking to play.

He jerked Heero's head back, smirking. “Deep breath and relax now. Remember to snap if I've gone too long.” His eyes sparkled from beneath wild bangs and his hair was a heavy rope from the sweat clinging to his back. He hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. This was just too good. “Two snaps for a scene break, three to stop entirely. Got it?”

Those eyes he loved so much flashed fire. “Got it.”

In a swift move he had that pretty mouth plugged once more with his dick, and slowly he pushed further than he knew Heero was comfortable with. A slight gag, then his perfect lover got himself back under control. That little clench around the blunt tip had him bucking a bit though, and the result was immediate.

Clear liquid burst over his flesh. Duo reveled in the powerful feeling that rushed through him then. He'd done that. He'd made Heero puke just from going a little too deep. That feeling was rivaled by the pressure in his abdomen, the tightness of his balls. He wanted more and damn if he would be denied. The moment Heero stopped coughing he forced his mouth open again and dove in.

More gagging, more coughing, but this time Duo didn't let up. He pressed in deep, holding himself there as his lover's eyes watered. “That's it, lover, take it all in. Knew you could do it. Fucking perfect at everything,” he praised. “Fuck yeah.”

Heero struggled a bit when he held it for a little too long, then the telltale snap sounded through the room. He pulled back hastily, letting his lover take precious lungfuls of air, before diving back in. He repeated it again and again. Each time he shoved his cock deep to feel the sensation of Heero's throat spasmodically clenching around the head. He was getting so fucking close too. Having such a strong man like Heero Yuy struggling to take his dick all the way down his throat was heady.

“I'm almost there,” he breathed. Sweat trickled down his ass crack, his balls were so fucking tight, and his partner choked for the last time. Duo forced his cock as deep as it could go and let loose. Ecstasy swept through him, mixed with the sense of power and appreciation for his lover's discomfort, making for a dizzying cocktail.

He pulled back when two snaps resounded in the quiet panting echoing throughout their bedroom. He realized a moment after that it was his own panting and grinned abashedly at his lover. “Sorry, got a bit carried away.”

A scratchy, “Get me out of these damn cuffs,” was his only response. 

Duo bent to comply, quickly removing the key from his pocket. Neither one of them seemed to care that Duo had kept his pants on the entire time, though it wasn't the first time. He stooped down to undo them, and was surprised when Heero didn't bother standing up. Instead, his hand flew over his dick, those intense eyes clenched tightly shut as he pounded out an orgasm. It took embarrassingly little time too, and Duo was both impressed and a little turned on. 

Heero spilled all over his hand and the hardwood floor with a quiet gasp and if Duo's appetite hadn't just been whetted with the most delicious feast he would've been keen to go again. “God damn that's hot.”

A chuckle was his reward and they both grinned at each other. Seemed his lover would be just as eager for the rest as Duo was. Fuck but he loved that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has been written already and will be posted tomorrow afternoon, Beijing Standard Time. If you'd like to receive notifications, please make sure to subscribe.
> 
> All things written here are fantasy and should be treated as such. I also have only a limited experience with any of the things about which I write, so please bear that in mind. Research can only take you so far.


	3. Prompt 2: Begging (01x02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero leaves Duo on the edge time after time until he's begging for release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Blindfolds, bondage, orgasm denial, begging.

Kinktober Prompt 2: Begging (01x02)

 

Sight went first. A soft blindfold across his eyes, tied behind his head, blocked out all light. He could still hear Heero moving around him, could feel the bed dipping around him. “Any light leaking through,” he asked gently.

 

“Nope!” Shit, that was too chirpy wasn't it? He was fine, he could do this. And Duo Maxwell didn't go back on promises any more than he lied.

 

“Good.” His hands were brought up one by one and secured in place. The cuffs Heero chose were white leather with a blue satin lining. They'd be a bit hot, but they went well against the skin. Heero usually looked better in them.

 

It took effort to keep his mind on the here-and-now, to keep his breathing even paced. This was one of the hardest things they'd ever done. Duo wasn't very good at being restrained and blindfolded. He could do the cuffs just fine, but the moment that blindfold went on all bets were off. Maybe this was a bad idea...

 

Gentle shushing sounds had him slowly bringing himself back under control. They both knew the only way to get him to beg for real was to get his mind to the right space for it. Oh, he could beg, but it wasn't _real_ begging. It was begging for the sake of getting Heero to move on, getting him to lose it and just _take_ what he wanted.

 

No, Heero wanted him to beg for himself. To want it so god damned much that he couldn't hold anything back. This was the only way.

 

His legs were locked in next, the cuffs cradling his ankles and then connected to his thighs. An uneasy shiver had his lover running a hand over his side. He felt vulnerable, and Duo knew he'd only feel more vulnerable as the night progressed.

 

“Are you ready for the next step?” That voice was so caring. All he wanted to do was give in to what was promised. After a moment of self reflection he nodded.

 

The shell of his ear was tugged upward and a slim piece of foam was inserted into his ear canal. The same was done to his other ear, with a pair of soft earmuffs put over them to finish.

 

Duo freaked out a little then, as his lover removed himself from the bed entirely. He whined and called for Heero, panic eating away at his senses already. A soothing hand ran over his stomach. His breathing evened out and he was able to remind himself that Heero was still there in the room, was still going to do everything he could to make Duo crazy with need.

 

Time passed slowly. Whether it was minutes or hours before the next touch came Duo couldn't tell. Butterfly kisses followed the line of his jaw downward. A tongue darted out to taste the hollow of his neck.

 

Then more time, just quiet and darkness. His muscles clenched one by one. A feather light touch to his inner thigh had his legs slamming shut and he imagined Heero chuckling at his reaction. His legs were forced open and the first real bolt of lust shot through him.

 

If there was one thing Duo enjoyed it was being reminded how dominant his partner could be.

 

Heero's tongue flattened against that sensitive bit of thigh just before his balls, dragging up until his nose pressed against the heavy sack. They were lifted out of the way so his steadfast lover could suck at Duo's taint. Pleasure sparked along his nerves and he could feel a groan rip itself from his chest.

 

The chuckle he got in return felt exquisite against his flesh. He couldn't hear it, but god damn could he feel it!

 

Every sensation was taken again and Duo focused on his heavy breathing, on the smell of sweaty skin permeating the air, on the feeling of soft cotton sheets sticking to his back, on the pounding of his heart and the throbbing between his legs. Moments passed in an eternity before Heero came back. This time it was to puff warm air on his toes and tickle up his calves.

 

Gone again, and yet more time passed. Over and over Heero would torment him with both sexual and nonsexual touches, remove himself entirely for an indeterminable amount of time, before returning for more. Duo didn't know how long it went on, but he was more than over it. He was rock hard, his dick pulsing in time to his pounding heartbeat, his whole body taut as a bowstring, and he wanted _more_.

 

The fear niggling at the back of his mind only heightened everything.

 

“ _Please,_ ” he whispered brokenly. Heero had sucked him into his mouth for far too little time, two fingers thrust roughly up his ass, and then taken it all away again. He couldn't take anymore. “Please...!” he sobbed.

 

His armpit was nosed lightly, Heero licking shallowly at the swell just before the furry hollow. It almost tickled, but that wasn't what he wanted and his partner fucking well knew it! “I swear to god, Heero, if you don't fuck me-”

 

Weight settled between his legs and Duo parted them eagerly. “ _Yessss!_ ” The spongy head of Heero's cock pressed first against his balls, then under to his perineum, and finally to his fluttering hole. He felt so empty from having those fingers inside and then cruelly taken away. They both enjoyed anal, so why the hell wasn't he doing it? Why was he still fucking teasing? “Put it _in_!” he groaned. “Fuck, just put it in me, please!”

 

It pressed forward a bit, then slipped from the excess lube to lay a bit of the shaft against his asscrack. “Please, fuck, I need it!” Duo was beyond reasoning then, all his focus on the feeling of Heero so close and yet so far. He rocked his hips to gain a bit of leverage and his lover pulled back to line it up again.

 

Duo didn't realize how deliberate that push and miss was until about the third time Heero repeated the move, that's how far gone he was. He was sobbing by the fourth time, begging without thought for the sweet pain of penetration.

 

So when Heero shoved again and that thick cock pushed inside him Duo was sure his shout could be heard from the Mars Terraforming Project construction site. “Yes, yes, yesyesyes! Oh god!”

 

Pleasure crackled along his nerves, the aching of stretched muscles and the sharp pain of his lover having gone just a bit too deep too fast. It was perfect. He rocked and bounced against each furious thrust and actually did start crying then when Heero's hand wrapped around his erection. The tugging at his cock, the steady but almost violently deep penetration, even the reminder that he couldn't see or hear his lover's voice, it was all too much. Before long Duo was right at the edge, warning Heero that he was about to come.

 

All movement stopped.

 

He cursed and struggled against his bonds, calling Heero every name in the book and then some. A little street rat slang slipped through and he could practically feel the smug amusement from his lover.

 

After a while he noticed that Heero kept a steady pulsing grip on his dick and whined a little. His frustrated yelling turned to pleas of, “more,” “Heero,” and “please fuck me!” in a variety of combinations.

 

Eventually his pleas were answered and that same pace was resumed. This time he didn't warn Heero of his orgasm, but the man knew him too well and stopped at just the right time once more.

 

Duo lost track after the second time. Over and over he was brought to the brink of orgasm then denied. When at last Heero didn't stop and finally allowed them both to come it was too much. His whole body went taught, and slowly released every bit of pent up energy. It was agonizing in its intensity and felt like it might never stop.

 

When he came to he wasn't sure how much time had passed. The blindfold and the earplugs had been removed, he was cleaned up of most of their mess, and Heero was curled up around him. His voice was a rough croak when he asked how long he'd been out. The answer of a few minutes had Duo sighing in relief.

 

He turned to Heero then and the soft gaze he met took his breath away. Rough hands wiped sweaty bangs from his face and those full lips pulled into a loving smile. It was rare for Heero to display quite so much affection for him, even several years into their relationship, so Duo cherished that image and committed it to memory. They kissed and cuddled for a little while afterward and Duo had never felt so loved and cared for in his life. It wasn't long before they both drifted off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 4:50am here in TIanjin and I just couldn't wait. Also, see the first chapter again for a sexy surprise.


	4. Prompt 3: Knife Play (02x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo uses the knife to tease more than anything, but Heero's alright with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Knife Play, a little bit of blood (I tried to keep it minimal), Bondage, Blowjobs. It's not my best work, but mostly because I personally don't have a knife kink or a heavy masochistic kink either.

Prompt 3: Knife Play

 

Masochism; Heero had his own brand of masochism, and cutting wasn't it. He didn't enjoy the feel of a scalpel cutting away dead tissue. He imagined he wouldn't much like the feel of it with Duo either, but the other options were equally unappealing. It wouldn't hurt for long, really. He healed quick.

 

Beyond that, Duo looked damn good with a knife. Heero could appreciate the deadly look of his lover with a blade, graceful like a cat and that damn braid swinging with each step. He had a love-hate relationship with Duo's hair. Beautiful beyond words, and soft to the touch, but easily tangled and shed _everywhere_. It also left the bed slightly damp even after blow-drying and Heero couldn't stand sleeping on wet sheets.

 

Right. He was trying to distract himself, and unsuccessfully at that. With Duo stalking slowly forward, his eyes gleaming with _Shinigami_ 's light, he was certainly a sight to behold.

 

Heero's whole body was tense with anticipation. There was no knife visible yet, but he knew that wouldn't last.

 

Crawling over his bound form, Duo smiled a slow smirk. Chills ran up his spine and Heero steeled himself for the first cut. A hand slid up under his shirt, smoothing over his defined abs and up to his collarbone. Duo was close enough to touch, but the gundanium cuffs prevented any larger movements. He craned his head up in a silent quest for contact and wasn't denied. Lips met his own and he relaxed a bit into a slow, sensual kiss. When Duo was in this sort of mood everything was slow.

 

There was a tug against the fabric of his tank top and then he felt it _split_ from the knife's precise movement. Heero glared at his partner. He'd liked that shirt. Now he knew why Duo insisted he stay fully clothed.

 

A chuckle was his response and it only got his back up further.

 

“Duo,” he warned, his tone icy.

 

The long-haired man just licked along his jaw like a dog with his master, unrepentant. Not a moment later Heero's shorts met the same fate, only two swift flick wrist movements. It was evident then that he was only slightly interested in his current predicament. “Don't worry, I'll fix that.” And damn him but that cocky voice was already doing what Duo promised.

 

Indigo met cobalt, then Duo was slinking slowly down to tease at his cock. The knife blade was pressed flat against his stomach, a steady reminder that this man he trusted completely was armed while he was helpless. It set a fluttering in his stomach that was similarly affecting his arousal.

 

With that one hand holding the blade against him, the other guided his semi-erect penis to press against Duo's lips. Heero let out a sharp breath when the other man only nuzzled against him, his eyes promising a lengthy tease. Warm puffs of air blew over the crown, then a flattened tongue curled around that sensitive skin just beneath the head.

 

He arched and twisted, desperate for more, but Duo was only willing to tease with both mouth and words. By the time his lover took Heero's dick into his mouth, he was wholly focused on Duo and what he was hoping to get from him.

 

That first shallow cut startled him so badly that he hissed and arched, jerking his hip away from the sting. The Perfect Soldier was cursing Duo solidly then, glaring at his lover for the abrupt pain. It wasn't much, not enough to warrant even registering as pain really, but Heero wanted nothing more than to end it now.

 

Duo's face was mischievous as he took Heero's cock in fully. That cavern was too slack for any proper feeling to come and he was sure his lover knew it. He cursed and demanded more, but it was meaningless.

 

Nothing would stop Duo when he was in this mindset.

 

More teasing, only shallow movement that had him trying to shove his hips up, followed. Another sting of the blade; this time Heero noticed it was connected to the first and somewhat curved. A suspicion tugged at his mind even as his long-haired lover started sucking lightly at the spongy head. Pleasure jolted down to his balls, which weren't getting nearly enough attention.

 

Duo pulled back, took a deep breath with his eyes locked on Heero's, and he braced himself for what would come next. It was his favorite move. That sinful mouth went more slack, his tongue flattened, before engulfing him fully. That was enough to make him shout, the feeling of Duo's throat relaxing enough to take him all the way in more than enough to distract him from the next cut. Vaguely he noted it took a bit longer to make and his suspicions were confirmed.

 

There would only be one more cut, he was certain.

 

Heero gasped and moaned, pushing himself as far into Duo's mouth and throat as he could go. His partner swallowed convulsively around him and the spasms had him so close to ecstasy. All the other man would have to do is repeat that motion a few more times...

 

The final draw of the blade against his skin mixed with Duo's other hand gently curling around his balls and he came with a shout.

 

When he came back into himself a short moment later he could feel a bit of blood dripping from his hip. The wound would close quickly, Heero wasn't concerned.

 

Quiet praise flowed from Duo's mouth, voice hoarse from fellatio, as the other man undid his bonds. Strong hands, a thief's hands, rubbed at his sore wrists and ankles. Once it was established that he was fine, that he had full circulation and there was no chafing, Duo led him over to the full-body mirror mounted to the door of their closet.

 

There, emblazoned on his left hip in raised red letters, was Duo's name. Just as he'd known.  
  
“Like it?” Duo purred, arms wrapped around him from behind and erect cock wedged neatly against his backside.

 

A smile quirked the corners of his lips up and Heero turned to kiss his lover. “Perfect,” he murmured against Duo's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow and then three chapters on Friday. So far I only have up to chapter nine written, so I'm hoping to get it all finished. Wish me luck and time!


	5. Prompt 4: Spitroasting (05x02, 01x02, 01x02x05)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick talk with Sally and then some fun ensues. Or where Duo is trapped between two brick walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spitroast, Blindfold, Polyamory Negotiations, Brief and Non-Graphic Female Masturbation, Voyeurism, Recording the Act.

Prompt 4: Spitroasting (01x02x05) (Background 05xSally with a bit of voyeurism/exhibitionism)

 

Sally twirled her straw, waiting for the man across from her to speak. She couldn't begin to guess why Duo Maxwell of all people had invited her out for drinks, but she was sure he'd get to the point soon. They'd already gone through the pleasantries and “how've you been”s after all. He seemed fidgety, which meant one of a few things usually: he was nervous about a treatment or he wanted advice.

 

“How open are you and Wufei when it comes to sex?”

 

She dropped her straw and goggled at him. _That_ was the last thing she would've expected to come out of his mouth. Duo was blunt and a little crass, sure, but he didn't usually pry into people's personal lives like this!

 

Worry shot through her. Wufei was an honorable man; he wouldn't have cheated on her, right? No, Sally was just jumping to conclusions. Some of that worry must have shown however, because Duo's hands came up to flail back and forth as he shouted, “Shit, no, didn't mean anything bad! I just- Heero and me- and I'm not sure if you ever talked about before-!”

 

Okay, so she was more confused than ever. “Breathe, Duo,” she chastised. “Just talk to me.”

 

He seemed to deflate, slumping back in his chair and fiddling with the end of his braid. She caught his muttered, “Wish Heero had the balls to come with me for this,” just before he straightened up and rallied his nerves. Duo's eyes were dead serious when they met hers. “Look,” he said, “Heero and I are doin' this challenge. It's...complicated. Basically we wanna do thirty-one days of different types of sex.” He blushed a little and scratched his cheek, looking away. “The next one we were interested in needs a...third person.” His eyes came back to her and she wasn't sure if she should be flattered or pissed at what he was insinuating.

 

The bomb dropped. “We wanna ask Wufei to join us.”

 

Her heart was pounding. The idea was both terrifying and erotic. Sally had been dating Wufei for more than two years and she wasn't sure if their relationship was open enough to even discuss something like this. They were more than a little vanilla in the bedroom and Wufei refused to so much as entertain the idea of talking about sex. The few times she'd tried he'd rebuffed her attempts.

 

Not only that though. What if he enjoyed sex with them more than her? Sally's mouth went dry while her hands became clammy. She stared at the braided menace across from her, his normal joker's mask gone, replaced by a look of concern.

 

“Shit, I'm really cocking this up, ain't I?” He put his head in his hand and then raked it back through his bangs. Their eyes connected again. “If you're worried about him saying “no”, then don't. We've...uh...sort of done things with him before.” Violet eyes went wide. “Uh, I mean, not all together! Just... Heero and he sort of fooled around before and there was that one time me and Wuffers kinda sorted out our differences the old fashioned way, if you know what I mean...”

 

She cut off his rambling there, because damned if she was going to get more details while her heart was hurting so badly. “What would you three be doing?” And god, but she was going to hell for even thinking of saying yes. Wufei would look absolutely stunning with them and she would love to see it.

 

That is, if she could get past her fear of him leaving her for them. Sally was a practical woman, which was the biggest reason the conservative Chinese man had chosen her as his partner. She needed to think about whether their relationship could handle something like this.

 

Ah, there was that lovely blush again. Duo did look very nice when he flushed with embarrassment. No, of course Sally didn't imagine him flushed with something else. That was some other woman. “Uh, not much really. Not, er, the first time at least.”

 

“The first time?!” Smooth, Sally. A woman in her early thirties shouldn't be freaking out over the idea of sharing her boyfriend. It was ridiculous, really. Wufei was pragmatic about his emotions, he wouldn't just leave her for two men who very clearly loved each other.

 

“Yeah, about that...”

 

That was the day Sally would forever remember as the day she'd taken leave of her senses. Agreeing to share her boyfriend _once_ was one thing, but agreeing to join an orgy? Well, perhaps she was living up to her title of Saint Sally.

 

 

The camera sat innocently on its tripod while Duo turned down the sheets. Heero was coming out of the bathroom with a blindfold and a bottle of lube. The braided man grinned at his lover, patting the bed invitingly. “Whatcha waitin' for? We've been set up forever!”

 

He went to twirl around and was grabbed up mid-spin. Heero's hand was clamped around his wrist while the other crept around to pull him in close. Intense blue eyes stared out from messy bangs, the sloped brow only highlighting the sense that he was Heero's sole focus. His mouth was caught and Duo quickly melted into one of his favorite things: kissing.

 

Another bronzed hand swept up the discarded blindfold, tying it tightly around Duo's eyes, before picking up the lube off the bed where Heero had tossed it. While Heero kept Duo distracted with kissing the daylights out of him, Wufei went to work making sure the long-haired man was relaxed enough for what was to come.

 

All the while the camera was happily recording everything.

 

One finger breached that tight ring of muscles and Duo moaned into his lover's mouth. Wufei kissed at his long neck and lean back, his other hand smoothing over Duo's abs and teasing lower. His finger moved in and out at a measured pace. Duo's head dipped back to moan at the feeling.

 

Heero's eyes met Wufei's and it was clear they were both greatly enjoying Duo's reactions. It wouldn't be hard for anyone else to tell either.

 

“Get on with it,” Duo growled, impatient.

 

Wufei just chuckled and shook his head. His hair had been pulled from its normally severe style and flew up into his face as he did. Large hands raked it back out of his face and his eyes were taken once more by his best friend. “You should wear it down more often,” was murmured appreciatively before his mouth too was claimed.

They made sure to keep touching Duo, including him even as they kissed each other passionately. With Duo sandwiched between them it wasn't hard to do. Before long though he was wriggling out from their embraces and dropping to his knees.

 

Duo's hands slid up over the Chinese man's legs, almost seeming to admire the muscles honed to their highest potential by years of martial arts training. Meanwhile the Perfect Soldier pulled back to watch his lover's attentions as they were focused on Wufei. It was one of the things Heero looked forward to about tonight, actually: getting to see Duo's mouth put to work on someone else.

 

Wufei barely managed to move back to the bed in time. He moved back, quickly getting up on his knees on their bed so that they could move into the next part. He wasn't sure whether to feel self-conscious or turned on more. Duo's full lower lip was grabbed by white teeth, Heero's eyes hungrily devoured him, and the self-consciousness was gone.

 

Heero helped his lover up onto the bed, arranged him so that they could begin in earnest, and Wufei had all of twenty-two seconds to prepare himself mentally.

 

He watched Heero slick up his cock and felt Duo mouth and lick at his own erection. Duo in the meantime was enjoying every minute of the excruciating wait. He could hear Heero's preparations, and the feel of Wufei in his mouth mixed with the scent and taste of him on his tongue and damned if he wasn't going to jerk himself off for months to this experience.

 

A familiarly thick cock pushed its way past Duo's defenses and the long-haired man cursed at the slight ache of it. The quiet “tsao!” uttered by the Chinese man in front of him brought Duo back to reality. His mouth and hands sought to give him some relief as Heero began slow, steady thrusts.

 

The sight of Duo on his knees, his hole stretched wide around Heero's dick, his braid trailing over his shoulder to pool on the bed, that wasn't uncommon to see. It was still hot, but seeing their best friend and war comrade lose himself to Duo's mouth at the same time? Heero didn't bother to wait before he set a brutal pace.

 

Moans and quiet curses echoed through the room, and none of them lasted long. When one of Duo's long-fingered hands moved down beneath him to tug himself off both men lost it. Heero pounded into him from behind, groaning as he filled his lover's greedy hole. Wufei didn't seem to last much longer either and made eye contact as he came down Duo's throat. Duo took a bit longer, but Heero made sure to stay nice and deep inside him, pressing against his perineum with one hand and keeping Duo's head ducked into Wufei's lap with the other.

 

A few moments later Duo followed with a moan that was sure to be uncomfortable around Wufei's orgasm-sensitive cock.

 

The three of them all laid together on the bed, giving each other a bit of space to regroup. A tired hand reached up and took the blindfold off. “Shit, that was _perfect_ ,” Duo said, grinning languidly.

 

He leaned up on one elbow to look straight into the camera and winked. “Hope you enjoyed it too, Sally!”

 

Several miles away Sally leaned back from her computer with a smile. She sucked a sticky finger into her mouth with a hum and closed the live feed with her cleaner hand. She'd definitely enjoyed it, and didn't worry anymore about whether Wufei might leave her for his former war comrades. He'd been pretty focused on the pleasure, but his eyes hadn't held that softness that they did with her. Even the largest doubts had been erased and she was glad for the peace of mind she had now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was both terrible to write and soul-satisfying. Male threesomes are HARD. Three chapters tomorrow, be on the lookout.


	6. Prompt 5: Feet (01x02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero didn't THINK he had a foot fetish, but he was interested in trying it anyway.
> 
> Turns out maybe he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bondage, Foot Fetish, Footjob, FLUFF AND WAFF, a bit of body worship, Service Submission

Prompt 5: Feet (01x02)

 

There was something primal about feet. Heero had always respected feet as the foundation which holds a person up, as the only part of the body which regularly took a beating and still performing their function. Duo's feet were just as callused as his own, but Heero tried to keep his in some semblance of order during peacetime. Once a week he would scrape the calluses off with a grater and then use pumice to smooth them out. It wasn't perfect, and he always had more before the next day, but it always gave him a measure of pride to scrape away the rough skin.

 

It was almost like a metaphor for himself; a rough exterior needing constant smoothing to reveal the softer skin beneath.

 

He wasn't sure he had any sexual attraction to feet, but when he'd seen that list he knew this was the best excuse he had to play out his fantasy. For one whole day Duo was allowing Heero to pamper him. Duo would lay in bed all day with his feet up and Heero would do everything for him. The only time he was allowed to leave that bed was to use the bathroom, and even then Heero had a set of bamboo and silk slippers ready at the bedside.

 

A large tub sat beside them, already filled with hot water, salt and a sandalwood scent. Next to that was a wooden stool with a variety of tools that had been foreign even to Heero until recently. He'd already placed a tray with finger foods on the bedside table, which Duo would move onto the bed while he went to work on his feet and legs. The both of them were nude since there was no point to putting on clothes within their home. They'd told everyone to avoid coming to visit while they were on vacation, with the exception of a few days.

 

Duo came out of the bathroom with his hair freshly blow-dried and he smiled at seeing it let loose. The juxtaposition of long, wavy hair and a very masculine body had always held a bit of aesthetic appeal to him. Heero was actually looking forward to a lot of things during this vacation. He honestly couldn't ever remember feeling excited about something.

 

They shared a brief kiss, Duo commenting about how happy he seemed.

 

He _was_ happy. For once Heero had a mission which _he'd_ chosen, which he couldn't fail, and which would make the person he loved and trusted most in the world relaxed and content. He felt like he was finally doing something that benefited people instead of hurting them. He felt... _necessary_. Like he wasn't a discarded tool anymore.

 

It was a heady feeling.

 

Instead of saying any of that, Heero just gestured to the bed and ordered Duo to sit down so he could brush his hair. It took almost a half hour, as usual, but the end result was perfect. Downy soft hair floated around Duo's lean body, the excess gathering in a small cloud on the bed behind him. The shorter man always complained that he hated how frizzy it looked after being brushed, but Heero loved it.

 

Grabbing up the bottle of hair lotion, Heero began smoothing out the frizz. He started from the ends and worked his way up, ending with a scalp massage that always had Duo nodding off. He kissed at his shoulder and neck, gentle caresses that Duo rarely allowed for his preferred passionate loving.

 

Heero moved off the bed, the soft rustle of the sheets and the movement causing Duo to wake again. He moved the pedicure tools off the stool and settled himself into the small seat. The first leg was lifted and placed in the water. The tub was a large cedar thing which came up almost to Duo's knees, the water all the way up to mid-calf. Heero lifted the second leg and deposited it carefully next to the first. An appreciative moan was his reward and it suffused him with a low-level buzz of pleasure.

 

It wouldn't be too difficult to be aroused by this after all. Heero was already filling out a bit.

 

He kissed at his knees, massaged his thighs, nuzzling what he could reach in his position. Every now and then Heero would murmur awed comments about how beautiful Duo was, how strong his legs were, how he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with him.

 

Duo wasn't perfect. There were more than a few things which they both hated about the other. In that moment, none of it mattered. Duo was allowing him to physically express how much he loved the long-haired man before him. Several years of being together, and not once had he felt so at ease.

 

The first foot was picked up and toweled off. He held it gently and began by picking at the skin beneath his toenails. Each one was carefully freed of dried skin then buffed until they were soft and smooth. The nails were clipped, shaped, filed, shined. A coat of clear polish followed.

 

Heero filed away at his lover's heels, careful not to go too hard. For hours he worked, just removing dead skin and smoothing everything over. He scrubbed with milk and honey crystals over Duo's calves and feet, wrapping them in plastic before placing them in a newly heated bath.

 

While they waited Heero took Duo into his mouth and sucked languidly. Slender hands tugged and raked through his hair and he made sure to keep eye contact as he took him in deeper. The position was a bit awkward with the basin in the way, but before long Duo was moaning out his bliss and he swallowed the bit of seed that burst onto his tongue.

 

Duo laid back on their bed, boneless and sated, while Heero washed the mixture off his legs. He rubbed lotion into the skin and dumped the now dirty water into the drain. After sweeping up and putting everything away, Heero curled up with his lover in bed. He was hard, but the feeling was negligible next to the absolute contentment he was feeling. It felt like _mission complete_ in a way his missions never had.

 

He admired the now soft feet rubbing up against him. It was almost foreign having Duo's feet so soft and silky. One foot climbed higher and that alerted Heero to the fact his lover was awake.

 

When that foot pressed lightly against his hard cock he gasped. Duo kept his movements slow and tender, careful not to put too much pressure on his cock or balls. With the amount of time he'd been hard, it didn't take long for him to spill all over his hard work. In the aftermath of his orgasm he distantly noted that he should clean the spunk off of Duo's foot. The thought drifted away as he pulled Duo close and fell asleep.

 

 

Hours later Heero took pictures of his handiwork. His lover's feet were bound together with a soft cotton rope, each toe spread by the cord to weave together over the tops of his feet. His ankles were highlighted by the wide banding Heero created by wrapping the rope around and around and around. The nails had all been painted with a clear polish so as to not seem too feminine, and he artfully arranged Duo to bring that too attention. His lover was seated with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms resting over the hill that created, with his hair curling around his ass. With his feet bound and his head cocked to one side, he allowed Heero to take picture after picture with some light laughter.

 

“Maybe you really _do_ have a foot fetish!”

 

Heero glared and put the camera away. His intentions must have shown in his expression because Duo let out a startled sound and tried to get away. He was on him before he could fall off the bed, tickling him mercilessly.

 

“I give! I give!” he crowed, tears in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. Heero kissed it away and they were both lost to passion again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for three chapters tomorrow. Don't let it catch you unaware.


	7. Prompt 6: Cock Worship (02x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo has an oral fixation. Heero benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot and thought today was still Thursday because of the fucked up holiday schedule. So here's Saturdays.
> 
> Warnings: Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Cock Warming, Subspace, Flavored Lube, Oral Fixation, Unexpected Snowballing

Prompt 6: Cock Worship (02x01)

 

Oral fixation; that's what his therapist called it at least. The woman commented on the fact he liked to chew his pen sometimes, loved to suck on straws, was always chewing gum or eating candy when he could get away with it. It wasn't a bad thing, she'd warned him, just something unique.

 

Heero didn't mind one bit.

 

A leather strap was wrapped around the base of Heero's cock, another strap connecting to his balls and pulling them tight against his dick. They jut proudly from his body, not quite red, but a flushed pink that was...mouth-watering.

 

Duo licked his lips in anticipation. Heero was the most delicious feast when he was cuffed like this. He could hardly wait.

 

He started with warm puffs of breath as his hands skimmed against Heero's thighs. His lover sat with his hands pressed against the bed behind him, letting Duo do what he wanted. And Duo wanted to savor every moment of his meal.

 

Mouthing at the area just above the leather strap, Duo spared a glance up at the other man's face. Prussian eyes were darkened to a glacial navy, but his hair and skin were highlighted from the back in warm golden tones by the sunlight streaming through the curtains. His expression was of intense concentration, and Duo knew it would stay like that for most of his play.

 

His tongue snaked over the base vein, hands pressing flat on his muscled thighs. All of his attention went back to the thick manhood before him. He reached out one hand to grab the flavored lubricant he set aside for just this task, then squeezed some onto both his hands. Heero groaned low as he began exploring, tugging, sliding his hands over his prize to tease them both.

 

Slowly, so slowly, he watched it fill with more blood, thickening to its greatest size and leaving it a lurid red. Clear cum eased from the tip to trickle down to his waiting tongue. The combination of musk, salt, and strawberries made for an interesting taste. Duo sucked the head into his mouth and hummed.

 

A sharp cry was his reward. It had taken a lot of time to get Heero used to being vocal in bed, but now his partner wasn't afraid of letting anything out. He savored Heero's reactions. Beyond his oral fixation he had an intense need to see his stoic lover let his guard down.

 

Duo was the only one who'd ever seen him like this, and it made possessiveness curl in his gut.

 

He let the head fall from his mouth, hands coming up to create an infinite tunnel to slick down his prick. Heero whined his approval, a desperately whispered plea escaping before he could strangle it. Duo's response was to grin and tell him how pretty his cock looked like this, and that he wanted to play with his food a little more.

 

In one swift movement he took the man in to the base, feeling the leather pressed against his lips, and swallowed. The body beneath him tightened and he felt a pulse against his tongue. Another quiet plea to stop teasing, but he didn't listen.

 

Instead Duo simply let Heero's cock rest on his tongue, enjoying the feel of his jaw stretched wide and the mild discomfort of something pressed lightly against the back of his throat. He breathed slowly through his nose, humming occasionally, sucking lightly every so often. Mostly he just savored having Heero in his mouth and let his hands wander lovingly.

 

Was it weird that he could fall asleep like this?

 

The taste of strawberry, the steady drip of pre-ejaculate down his throat, the masculine scent, the feel of soft curls against his nose and a heavy weight in his mouth, and the sound of Heero trying in vain to wrest his body back under his control...

 

Duo didn't realize he was flying until hands tugged at his hair and his lover bucked harshly. His hands automatically came down to steady the other man's hips and he started moving in earnest. Heero wasn't usually so callous, which meant he'd been flying for a while. How long had he been just kneeling here, holding Heero's cock in his throat? Judging by the strain in his partner's voice and the way he practically begged for more, it had been a while.

 

He ducked and bobbed, sucking on the downstroke and loosening his lips on the upstroke. They both enjoyed that little move, and it was a guaranteed nut-buster.

 

Heero didn't disappoint. Within a few more minutes he was moaning with abandon and warning of his climax. Duo didn't need the verbal warning, he could tell by the stream of pre-cum and the way his cock throbbed in no identifiable pattern.

 

When that first jet of sperm landed in his mouth Duo swallowed it down eagerly. He wanted to swallow the rest, but a kinky idea manifested. He carefully undid the cock ring and milked the last of the seed from the softening prick. He rolled the balls gently in his hand, coaxing them to deliver as much as they could.

 

All the while he kept Heero's jizz on his tongue. It was filthy, but he knew Heero didn't usually mind kissing him after a blowjob. He'd never tried this before though.

 

He pushed his lover back on the bed, straddling him to get better access. His braid slid down over his naked shoulder to land next to Heero's head, but that wasn't important. Duo's eyes were gleaming with wickedness and he was sure his lover was confused when their lips met and Duo's were closed.

 

A moment later that confusion turned to shock as he opened his mouth into it and delivered his prize. Heero tried to jerk away, more out of surprise than any real disgust, but Duo squeezed his arms a little tighter and tangled their tongues together.

 

The taste of cum, strawberries, and saliva had Duo almost as turned on as blowing him had. When Heero swallowed, he grinned and backed off.

 

“Heh, filthy boy, swallowing your own spunk.”

 

Heero glared and just pulled him down into another kiss. It usually worked to shut him up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About to upload Sunday's chapter as well. Be on the lookout!


	8. Prompt 7: Praise Kink (02x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it any wonder that the Perfect Soldier has a bit of a praise kink? No? Yeah, Duo doesn't think so either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Praise Kink, WAFF, Dry Orgasm, Sickly Sweet, Dirty Talk, Tooth Rotting Fluff

Prompt 7: Praise Kink (02x01)

 

They didn't need bondage for this. It was one of their favorite things to do, something that had both of them already on edge. One of Heero's greatest pleasures was to make people happy, to do things which made him feel necessary, and Duo loved benefiting from it.

 

Service submission, that's what the internet called it. All either of them needed to know was that Heero enjoyed waiting on Duo hand and foot. Duo enjoyed telling him what he was doing right, and it had escalated from there.

 

Turns out Heero craved being told he was doing a good job as much as he craved physical touch. It had been the highlight of Duo's night to discover this.

 

Now they both reaped the rewards. Now Heero knelt and gazed up at him with such focus and dedication, working hard to make Duo as comfortable and happy as possible. He massaged every part of him, bringing him to orgasm again and again with his hands, his mouth, his body. Duo let words of praise fall from his lips, telling him how gorgeous he was, telling him how much he loved him, saying things that were both loving and sinful.

 

Heero soaked it all up like a sunflower growing toward the sun.

 

The shaggy-haired brunet straddled him, riding him slowly and moaning like a whore or a porn star. His climax had been wrung from him almost half a dozen times by this point but Duo couldn't get enough. His hands gripped tight to bony hips, helping to guide him in such a slow pace until they were both moaning together.

 

As always when they were both lost in this, Duo felt the words drop like crystals to shatter on his lover's skin. “You're so hot like this,” he moaned, and the answering sound from Heero was heaven.

 

“You feel so good around me, lover,” he purred. Heero's body held him tighter for a brief moment.

 

Duo's eyes closed in ecstasy and he tipped his head back. A hot mouth closed over his exposed neck, tongue dancing along his skin and sucking lightly. More words, none of them ever enough to express how much he loved and cherished this man. They'd bonded through fire and screams and fear. Now they bonded on another level, with love and sex and the most dedicated trust...

 

Heero moaned against his throat and whispered, “more.”

 

So Duo gave it to him. He thrust harder, touched more, tugged at Heero's hair and his dick. He whispered about how tight he was, how amazing he felt, how much he loved Heero and could tell how much Heero loved him.

 

And that was the tipping point. Heero came with a groan, a dry orgasm after so many times and in so many ways. The sight of him, the fast pace after so long, the feel of him and sound of him...

 

Duo followed with words of worship for the man on top of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Monday I will update at the regularly scheduled time. I'm looking forward to everyone's reaction to the ninth prompt. It was my favorite to write.


	9. Prompt 8: Fisting (01x02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It requires a lot of trust and patience to try fisting. Duo's not sure about it, regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fisting, Toys
> 
> I'm debating whether I should go back through the entire thing after it's all done to clean it up a bit. Every chapter seems to rushed and minimalist in my attempt to get everything done on time. I suppose there's always a downside. Anyway, enjoy!

Prompt 8: Fisting (01x02)

 

Adrenaline was what he was really after with this one. Duo wasn't a pain slut or anything, not like Heero could be sometimes (not that anyone but him knew it).

 

No, this was about adrenaline and trust. Above all he needed to trust Heero to know the limits of his pain threshold. It was significantly less than his partner's, but with the man's anal retentive attention to detail he was sure nothing would go wrong.

 

Finding a surgical grade glove that went all the way up to the elbow had been a nightmare though.

 

Right, relax. Heero was trying his damnedest to massage the tension from him, but it was real fucking hard with what was going to happen next. The man rubbed over his entrance, telling him how beautiful he was and how he was already doing so well.

 

Empty words to match his empty hole. They both knew it.

 

The first finger breached him, rubbing at his inner sphincter and coaxing him to relax.

 

Deep breath. In. Out. Slower now. Focus on letting the tension fall away. _I can do this_ , he told himself. He'd been a god damned Gundam Pilot and he was sure he could take something that big inside his as. It was possible. They'd researched all the best methods, Heero was using a specialized lubricant, his hands were scrubbed up to the elbow, Duo was completely cleaned out...

 

A second finger joined the first, and Heero rubbed them against his prostate with the easy accuracy of practice. He'd been fingered in this position before, on his back with his legs spread wide and hitched up on his lover's shoulders. Distantly, through his turmoil, he felt Heero's mouth slide down around his cock. He wasn't really that hard yet, but he was hoping to get there eventually.

 

Three fingers now, and damn was that a tight fit. Heero even commented as much, frowning, before taking him back in his mouth.

 

His hand twisted and moved in and out, before being replaced with four. A sharp sting of pain that had Duo wincing and snapping that he needed to back off.

 

The adrenaline from that pain was just what he needed. He started taking more interest in Heero's tongue working against his dickhead, noticed that those fingers were steadily making their way back inside just a little deeper than before. His heart pounded hard in his chest, heaving breaths that his lover seemed to take for approval.

 

What started as a sting turned to a burning ache as he was stretched further. Soon it started to feel more like a cramp than a muscle stretched too far, so he made sure to let the shaggy-haired man know. The Perfect Soldier was an equally perfect lover, backing off a bit and swallowing around his cock.

 

His moan got choked off with a whine when he felt a thumb join the rest.

 

And wasn't that just inspiring? Duo had five fingers fucking up into his hole. It hurt, fuck did it hurt, but he was sort of proud. From what they'd read this was the hardest part, getting past the widest part of his thumb's base knuckle. He could feel them rocking in just that little bit more, pulling back, then making their way even deeper.

 

It took several more minutes of Heero humming around his dick, coaxing his body to take more of his hand, before the widest part of it slid forward suddenly. His asshole closed as much as it could around Heero's wrist, sucking the last bit of that large hand in greedily.

 

His breathing matched it, heaving gasps at the firework of pain that went off in the back of his brain. Duo had never experienced anything this intense. Pride warred with pain and the steady press against his prostate and his dick was leaking.

 

Heero had moved back a bit, staring down with lust-dark eyes. “Look at you,” he whispered. “Look at how hungry you are. You swallowed it so easily.” His voice was awed, but also rough with desire. The expression on his face was enough to get Duo really going.

 

Slowly, so slowly, the fingers closed into a fist. He could actually feel his inner walls being pushed around as it happened. Duo threw his head back, groaning. Pain, or pleasure, or both? He wasn't sure. Nothing made sense anymore.

 

His lover watched every moment of his exquisite torture greedily.

 

In, out, in deeper, out a little more and Heero's fist tugged at the rim of his anus. Slowly, the pain transformed into a lingering muscle ache that only fueled his pleasure. Heero's other hand took up where his mouth left off so that he could watch as his arm disappeared into Duo's body.

 

Duo actually shook with the force of his orgasm. All that pressure against his prostate made for a strange climax, each spurt coming with the movements of his lover's hand inside him, and stars burst before his eyes as that hand was dragged out of him.

 

...He came to a few minutes later, Heero having cleaned the both of them up and put everything away. A wide plug had been inserted into his gaping hole, something they'd agreed on beforehand. His lover would reverse graduate them bit by bit until Duo recovered entirely. It would take longer for him to close up this way, but would be more comfortable than just having his asshole flutter on air for who knew how long.

 

“You were holding your breath. I checked you over while you were passed out for tearing and applied some ointment.” It was said affectionately, Heero pulling him close. Duo was too tired to complain about any of the lingering pain.

 

Instead he cuddled into his lover with a hum. His braid trailed behind him on the bed and Heero's hand clasped around it. “Thanks for taking care of me,” he murmured sleepily.

 

“You were perfect,” again said with awe and affection.

 

Duo just snuggled closer and drifted off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my favorite chapter. :] Just you wait until THAT comes out. <3


	10. Prompt 9: Sthenolagnia (strength kink) and Lingerie (01x01) (02 voyeurism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero works out in a set of lavender lingerie pieces, then masturbates on the bench press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Masculine Man in Lingerie, Musculature Depiction Using Proper Names, Masturbation, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Recording, Fingering, Rutting/Frottage Against an Inanimate Object, Light Humiliation Kink, Cum Eating
> 
> This is my favorite chapter to write so far.
> 
> Sorry it's a little late, guys. I was at work all day and forgot to upload this before I left. I've been battling a bout of depression and self-impotence, and I'm trying hard to get the fortitude to continue writing. I promise, I'm doing everything I can to get back up to where I was. I currently have two more chapters written, which is far less than I should have, but I have a vague outline of what I want for the next two.
> 
> Wish me the self-discipline to get my ass in gear.

Prompt 9: Sthenolagnia and Lingerie (01x01) (02 Voyeurism)

 

He wasn't supposed to look good in this. Anyone could take a look at Heero Yuy and see that he'd look awful in women's clothing. So why the fuck did he pull it off?  
  
The lavender camisole and boyshorts had been made specifically for men, but the floral lace pattern was clearly a more feminine touch. They were tight to his body, hugging every curve of his pectorals, clinging to his abdominal muscles, and dipping into the space of his hips. His dick was barely covered by the sheer fabric, and everything looked more pronounced in a way he was sure Duo would appreciate.

 

Why the hell was it lavender? Because there wasn't any green and the blue was sold out.

 

Duo ran his hands along the silky fabric, lighting up the nerve endings since he could feel everything anyway. His breath caught and Heero gazed down on his lover.

 

Originally they'd planned to have the both of them masturbating to this. After yesterday's more extreme response from Duo they agreed it was best to just have his long-haired lover watch. If he happened to have a camera in hand to watch again later, he didn't mind too much.

 

Preventers would have both their jobs if it _accidentally_ got leaked. Duo would be careful.

 

For once they weren't in their bedroom either. Instead they had set up in their home gym.

 

“Go on then!” Duo laughed and pushed him away. He picked up the camera and began recording as Heero warmed up.

 

He started with a quick jog on the treadmill. His ass-- small and tight that it was-- jiggled with each stride in a way that was unfamiliar. His dick didn't really have a lot of support either in the skimpy outfit he wore, and before long both his half-hard manhood and his ass cheeks had completely fallen out of his underwear. The camisole had ridden up as well, and Heero had never been more aware of his own exposure until now.

 

Judging by the occasional whistle and catcall it wasn't a bad thing.

 

After about ten minutes of jogging and another five minutes of cool down he moved over to the chest workout. With each grunting pull inward sweat soaked into the flimsy fabric, turning it a deeper jewel tone. Duo's camera was following his every move. It was surprisingly easy to ignore.

 

Falling into a sort of meditative trance, Heero continued his workout. Muscles stretched and strained against lace, beads of moisture gathering on his brow, dipping into his clavicle, traveled slowly over his abdomen.

 

Duo watched hungrily all the while, the camera never wavering.

 

From the rowing machine, to the Bowflex, to the leg press, and finally finishing with some crunches and pushups on his own. Some light yoga to keep him limber and to stretch the overworked muscles, then he set himself up on the bench press.

 

His blue-eyed lover came in close, judging by Heero's fully erect state that it was time to move on to the main course. Heero settled back along the bench, keeping himself up with one hand while the other roamed. The lace was silky smooth under his touch, a nice contrast to the hard musculature hidden beneath. He skimmed down his stomach to palm his cock and fondle his balls. After the intense workout his whole body was tight, the muscles bunching and jumping beneath his skin. His bicep was more exaggerated than normal as he took himself in hand.

 

The lacy boyshorts were gathered to the side, too soft to cut into the crease of his groin, highlighting his impressive girth. It wasn't as long as Duo's, but it was just as thick, and the head teased in and out of his foreskin with each tug.  
  
He looked up at Duo from beneath messy bangs, a fire in his eyes. They said to watch him, to focus only on Heero's form draped over the gym equipment and the slow pull of his hand.

 

Prussian eyes closed, giving in to the feeling of Duo's eyes and the camera on him. He flexed a bit for show, spread his legs to give more love to the swollen sack hanging heavy between them. Then Duo breathlessly asked him to turn over, to finger himself open, and he was happy to comply.

 

Heero rubbed his cock along the faux leather bench, his ass cheeks bubbled and dimpled from straddling the seat. Lace was run up his crack, having migrated from the exercises, and he used one hand to pull it to the side. From this angle, reaching behind him, it was almost too easy to push two fingers up into his hole.

 

He moaned and let his head drop, his other arm flat to hold him up. Sweat still trickled down his back, along the pit of his knees, and everything was quickly becoming too much. His hips moved almost against his will, dragging his cock back and forth even as he fucked back onto his fingers. He avoided his prostate for the longest time, teasing them both, before finally giving in.

 

Groans and breathy moans erupted from his chest, and Heero was almost there. Humping against the exercise machine like a horny teenager, fingers up his own ass, lace hugging his muscular body tight, and Duo's camera and eyes watching...

 

White spurt along the black pleather. Once, twice, three and four times. His whole body trembled with after shocks, his balls and cock pulsing with the last waves of pleasure. “Fuck. Yessss,” he hissed, closing his eyes again.  
  


Heero sat up, rearranging the lingerie back into place and swung his leg back over the bench. There, like a brand, was his cum spattered all across the black equipment. Duo zoomed in and with a wicked gleam in his eyes, demanded he lick up his own mess.

 

Heart pounding, he did as his lover said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload the next one on time tomorrow, promise.


	11. Prompt 10: Hair Pulling and Wax Play (01x02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more bondage is to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hair Pulling, Soy Candle Wax Play, Bondage, Spreader Bar
> 
> Special thanks to the most awesome review I've ever gotten, from Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21. I'm so glad someone else enjoyed last chapter as much as I did.
> 
> Also, this is the last of the chapters I have written up so far, but today I have off so I'm going to try and type up a couple more to get back into the swing of things. It's a lovely day outside, so I think I might be okay. I'll let you all know now that updates might not be as on time as they have been if I can't get more than three written up today.

Prompt 10: Hair Pulling and Wax Play (01x02)

 

There were a few rules set in place; he couldn't take Duo's hair down, he was only allowed to use soy candles, and he wasn't allowed to get any in his lover's hair regardless of washability. Heero was all too happy to abide by these rules. How could he complain when he had the infamous Shinigami tied to his bed?

 

His hands were tied together at the wrists, with the rope splitting to the two bed posts. His lean back was well exposed, dipping toward the bed, that braid snaking down his spine. His arms were flat against the sheets, which put more emphasis on his trapezius and deltoid muscles. The sight of them flexed made Heero's mouth water, a steady reminder that his lover was gloriously male and had the strength to complement his.

 

Duo's glutes dimpled, his legs spread and held open by a gleaming metal bar. The leather straps wrapped around his thighs just above the knees and the black suited him. It always did. And there, nestled like a jewel, was a clear glass plug at the heart of everything. Heero held the lit taper up to that revealing glass, wax already dripping down over his fingers. With its light he could see at least partially into his lover's anal passage. The internal tissue was red and pillow soft. There was something interesting about being able to see the muscle and skin that usually gripped him so tightly.

 

With one last look, he raised the candle a little higher...

 

“ _Tip”_ went the sound of the wax hitting his skin. Duo jerked and whipped around to look at him incredulously. “That's it? That doesn't hurt at all!”

 

Heero smirked and brought it closer, so close that the other man could feel the heat of the flame. Another _“drip”_ had indigo eyes closing with a hiss. “Better?” he asked with amusement coloring his tone.

 

“ _Yessss,_ ” was his only reply.

 

Like an artist with a fresh canvas he was able to angle the drips all across his back. His free hand came up to move that silk rope of hair out of the way so it wouldn't get wax on it before continuing. Drip after drip, some so near the skin that it turned red and sizzled, others so far that they sometimes shattered against him. He was careful to keep any from getting on their sheets, careful to keep Duo's reactions favorable, always so careful.

 

When he deemed his lover far enough into his own head, Heero took hold of the glass by the base and gave a little tug. “Push,” he commanded, and Duo complied.

 

It was hard to lube himself up one-handed, but he managed. He eased into that tight cavern and they both moaned from the tightness. Research had said his lover shouldn't be loose for too long after the other day, but they'd both worried.

 

They shouldn't have.

 

Heero wiped his hand on the sheet, ridding it of excess lubricant. That one hand reached forward to grip his partner's braid, twist it around a few times, before tugging hard from the base. A sharp cry was his reward, Duo getting impossibly tighter around his cock. Another drip landed on Duo's ass, and it startled them both out of their mindless pleasure.

 

That candle was burning much lower now, so he made the most of what little time he had left. His hand was a mess of wax, a match to the abstract patterns he'd created across Duo's back. He thrust into the other man slowly, enjoying the feel of his manhood being swallowed over and over. On each forward motion Heero used his partner's hair like the leash he always complained it wasn't. A steady tug pulled Duo back onto him, his hips pumping back to pull out, then repeating.

 

There was little left in his hand but an oily mess of wax, so he blew out the flame. The top layer cracked and flaked off when he placed the candle's stump aside. Instead of taking one dimpled ass cheek in hand to up the pace, he decided to use the last of the wax to bring Duo more pleasure.

 

Heero flexed that appendage over the hollow of his spine and watched the wax crumble away. He gathered up the mess and brought it to his lover's cock, letting body heat and friction melt it as he jacked him off. Duo's moans pitched higher and before long they were both reaching nirvana. Familiar lightning raced along his spine, and he made sure Duo followed shortly after him.

 

Once they were both suitably recovered Heero made sure to untie his lover and helped him shakily to the shower. After a thorough cleaning and replacing the glass plug to keep his seed inside, they made their way back to the bed. It took a few moments to strip it, shake the remaining wax off, then sweep it up into the bin.

 

They talked quietly the whole time, about everything from what they liked about their play to what they wanted to change up for the next couple days. Honestly, Heero had never felt so close to Duo as they had been since starting this little challenge, and it was only the tenth day. Would he feel like this with every new kink they tried? Some of them he wasn't sure about.

 

He had a feeling that by the end they'd both be so tied together he wouldn't know where Heero ended and Duo began.

 

He couldn't wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is really getting in the way, but I'm working hard to keep up the same pace. I'll try to get some more written ASAP.


	12. Prompt 11: Sounding and Object Insertion (01x02) (Bonus 02x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out sounding isn't Duo's cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sounding, Object Insertion, Penis Plugs, Condoms, Overstimulated Prostate, Use of Safe Words, Ice Play
> 
> Don't do what Heero does in this chapter, nor what Duo does, without some serious research. What I wrote is filthy and irredeemable fantasy, as usual.
> 
> And a special thank you to Kebarnett88 for a wonderful review that had me so happy. You can't imagine how much the last couple reviews have helped bolster my confidence and desire to continue writing.

Prompt 11: Sounding and Object Insertion (01x02) (Bonus 02x01)

 

They both decided it would be best to leave bondage for another day. Duo needed to be completely relaxed for today's kink exploration. Neither of them knew anything about sounding from experience, only from research, so they'd bought a few different sounds and urethral plugs to try out. Duo was already naked and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and focused on the noise of the fan's _whup, whup, whup, whup..._

 

Their room smelled a little unfamiliar with the new silk sheets and air filter Heero just bought. All the sources they found on the internet said to keep things as sterile and clean as possible, and the Perfect Soldier was taking that thought to heart. Every surface had been scrubbed and disinfected. There wasn't a single speck of dust left in this room, of this Duo was sure.

 

Heero even scrubbed him down, pulling back the foreskin on his penis to gently clean beneath. He could recall the soft, electrifying feel of a calloused finger dipping under his sheath to get rid of any lingering debris.

 

He took a few deep breaths to get relaxed again. Certain parts were trying to take interest, but he needed to be soft for the first bit.

 

Quiet footsteps across hardwood floor, the door to the bedroom opening and Heero making his way inside. In his hands a stainless steel tray was held, various matching steel instruments and a bottle of surgical lube spread across its surface. Heero's eyes lighted on his and a small smile was formed. “You ready,” he asked.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes again. “Yeah,” he said in a low voice, “'m ready.”

 

And wasn't it just sickeningly sweet of his lover to be concerned at his answer instead of relieved. The tray was set to the side and Heero began talking to him in quiet tones and an even measure. He described in minute detail each step he would take as he rubbed his hands down one more time with the antiseptic. The tip of his dick and each of the sounds followed, before Heero lifted the first sound to measure its width against the eye of his cock.

 

With a disgruntled sound it was replaced with another one, this one slightly wider. Duo's heart was pounding a rapid staccato beat and he wiped his sweaty hands on the white silk sheet. A soft, “I'm going to start inserting it,” had his blood pressure skyrocketing. “I'll go slow. You need to tell me if anything feels too uncomfortable or there's any pain.”

 

They'd gone over this a million times. He knew what to do. It was just the concept of inserting something into his _dick_ of all places that was terrifying. It was also just the slightest bit exciting, and it was that littlest part that had Duo interested.

 

If you shoved even a finger up his ass, Heero could come pretty easily. Duo was the opposite. As sensitive as Heero's prostate was, Duo's wasn't. Sure, it felt good to have something up his ass and the bigger the better. As far as actual prostate stimulation went though, it felt sort of like a mild hum of pleasure to the firecracker going off that Heero once described to him.

 

Sounding was meant to be able to press against your prostate more heavily, and if you wanted to you could make it _sing_ against the little bundle of nerves. For a man whose partner was also a man, your prostate was meant to be your best friend.

 

Duo had a love/hate relationship with his.

 

These thoughts distracted him enough that he barely felt Heero lift his flaccid dick away from his body and slowly work the end of the sound in. A tingle along nerve endings he didn't usually feel well almost had Duo sitting up to take notice. Cold metal slid further down, down, down, until seemingly hitting a wall toward the base.

 

It was such a foreign feeling, almost like having to piss but not quite. They both stayed still, Heero asking him if he was okay and if there was any pain. More lubricant was applied, the sound rocking back out a bit, then back in to spread it a bit.

 

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and gripped the sheet hard. This was hands-down the strangest thing they'd ever done.

 

As he relaxed back into the bed, talking lightly through it with his lover, the sound fell slowly deeper. With a gasp, he felt it drop against something that made his whole body light up. His eyes slammed open to stare at Heero, who was smirking and just lightly holding his cock. His hands weren't anywhere near the metal rod sticking out of his dickhole.

 

“Smug prick,” Duo muttered.

 

Judging by how his lover's smirk widened, he wasn't offended in the slightest.

 

Little rocking motions followed, and Duo arched with each one, his whole body alight. Everything tingled everywhere, it was too much! Before long he was calling out a panicked, “Yellow!”

 

Heero stopped immediately, the sound pulling back enough that it wouldn't stimulate his prostate anymore. “Do you want me to stop entirely?” And god, wasn't that concern in his voice the sweetest balm.

 

“Just,” he panted, “take it out. Let's try something else.”

 

“Of course.”

 

It took a little bit before he could remove it entirely, and still it seemed almost like too much. Duo was hard now, and the extra inflammation caused everything to be just that little bit more sensitive. After it was pulled all the way out he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

That relief was short-lived.

 

His shaggy-haired prick of a lover held up the metal cock plug, a small hole running through its length almost unnoticeable. At one end was a tapered conical shape while the other held a barbell roughly the same width as his dick. Each side of that barbell had a small ball. He wasn't sure why.

 

This small plug was lubricated and carefully slid into the eye of his cock. Duo moaned at the sensation, and was surprised to find a condom being applied just a moment later. They almost never used condoms since they rarely involved anyone else in the bedroom, so to have one put on now was surprising. Even more surprising was having Heero push the steel tray to the side so he could straddle him.

 

They both moaned when Heero lowered himself down, one hand guiding Duo's plugged dick while the other held his own ass open. That welcoming warmth enveloped him slowly. God did he love this position. With that weighty metal being pushed as deep as it could go and the way Heero's body gripped him and the oversensitized nerves from earlier, Duo wouldn't last long.

 

Then when his lover lifted back up Duo's eyes rolled. With how tight that tunnel was around him, the barbell at the end was being pulled with that small motion, almost completely removing the plug in his urethra. He understood in the back of his mind why the condom was necessary then. It wouldn't do to have that plug lost inside the other man.

 

Deliberately slowly, Heero rode him. Each tug on that barbell sent his head spinning and each moan from his lover had him clenching tighter to his hips. When he came it was like shattering glass and he practically screamed Heero's name when he did.

 

Some careful maneuvering had the condom and plug removed without getting stuck inside Heero, who he noticed hadn't done anything to get himself off.

 

A wicked idea formed.

 

“Don't do anything about that,” Duo gestured to his lover's hard cock. “I'll be right back.”

 

His legs were a little shaky, but he managed to make it downstairs alright. He grabbed a bowl and pressed a button on the freezer door. A loud grinding sound had him wincing and wishing desperately that Heero wasn't quite so smart as to not put two and two together.

 

Duo made his way back upstairs with his prize, grinning. They'd probably have to put the winter quilt down after, but it would be worth it.

 

Heero lay on his side facing him, stroking himself steadily but not fast enough to get off. The sight of all that golden skin wrapped around lean muscles, with gleaming blue eyes and that just-fucked-out-of-bed hair were as drool-worthy as ever. He counted himself a lucky man to have Heero Yuy as his lover.

 

He set the bowl on the nightstand and pushed the other man down onto his back. Their mouths met for the first time since everything started tonight and suddenly he just couldn't get enough.

 

One hand dipped into the bowl to get wet from the rapidly melting ice cubes, then traced along Heero's hard cock, over his sensitive balls, across his swollen taint, and finally to rest against the still relaxed hole nestled between golden thighs. He smirked and pushed two fingers in without ceremony, swallowing the resulting gasp.

 

Cold against hot skin, and he was sure Heero couldn't get enough. Duo pushed those legs apart, had his lover hold one against his chest to keep him spread, then pushed the first ice cube inside. Heero shook beneath him, crying out at the sensation, and he watched with lust as a trickle of water leaked out.

 

The second cube teased at his entrance until it melted, but the third and fourth were thrust inside in quick succession. Another cry, only this one ended on a sob. That strong hand began tugging at his own cock, and the lustful demon inside Duo had him biting the other man's raised calf. This mixed with a fifth ice cube following the others resulted in a shout of, “Duo!” before cum splattered across his chest and the underside of his chin.

 

He pulled back to watch the way water slowly dripped from Heero's reddened hole with interest.

 

Yeah, payback was sweet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next chapter written, and I'm working on 13 and 14 now. I'm hoping I'll have them ready tomorrow so I can upload the weekend's chapters tomorrow. Wish me luck!


	13. Prompt 12: Licking and Analingus/Rimming (02x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero loves it when Duo fucks him with his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Licking, Analingus/Rimming, Tongue Fucking, Graphic Description of Scarred Flesh, Dirty Talk

Prompt 12: Licking and Analingus (02x01)

 

His back was a mess of scars; the consolation prize for blowing himself up. In some places the skin was tough as leather and just as thick, with a waxy sort of finish. In other places the skin was as thin as tissue paper, sensitive to the touch, with a strange sort of wrinkling pattern when he moved. Sometimes he ached all over, or it felt like sharp pins were pricking him repeatedly. Other times the whole lot of it was so numb he felt unbalanced.

 

Duo had a lot of scars as well, leftovers from torture or life on the streets. Some were gunshot wounds or other battle scars. The few times they weren't lost to passion one or both of them would map out each one, trace them with gentle fingers or an agile tongue.

 

Today it was Heero's turn. He was told to lay on his stomach, his back's scarification exposed to Duo's wandering tongue. A large pale hand was wrapped around his cock, slick with lube and keeping each tug slow and purposeful.

 

After so many years together Duo knew exactly which scars had the most sensitivity and exploited it mercilessly.

 

He panted, cheek pressed to the pillow and bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. His hands clenched into fists and released, knowing better than to grip the sheets. The last time he'd done that they'd torn. Duo's tongue traced over that one long line from shrapnel that stretched across his shoulder blade and he moaned.

 

It was exquisite torture.

 

Almost in a trance, Heero's mind vaguely pointed out the fact his lover was slowly moving downward. His favorite part was coming soon, judging by the gentle sucking at the hollow of his tailbone. He wasn't getting in enough air when Duo's tongue suddenly swiped the entire length of his crack.

 

Divine; that's what this was.

 

“Up on your knees, 'Ro.”

 

 _Yes,_ he thought, moving his legs beneath him to give Duo better access to his hole. The sensitive nerve endings there were so easy to get to now, and Duo wasted absolutely no time. Like a man starving he went at it with a vigor that was completely at odds to the previous pace. Heero buried his face in the pillow, shouting as lips, tongue, teeth went to town against his asshole. Sometimes Duo speared his tongue into him, fucking him as best he could with the dexterous appendage. Sometimes he flattened it and just laid wide stripes against the whole area.

 

That hand tightened around him, worked his cock furiously, and Heero recognized that as Duo's hint he was getting tired. He focused harder on the dual sensations of tongue and hand, starting a filthy mantra in his head. Duo wanted him to cum from his tongue on and in his ass, so he needed to get closer faster.

 

It wouldn't take long anyway, but with a running dialogue in his head he'd tip over just that much faster.

 

The words that came to him weren't particularly inspiring. He wasn't as good at dirty talk as Duo was, but with his lover's mouth currently being put to better use he would use what he had. Things like, _I'm a filthy slut_ and _yes, eat me out, just like that_ ran into _fuck me with your tongue_ and _more, god, Duo, harder_.

 

Before long he was shooting his load across the sheets with a shout.

 

Duo's tongue and mouth slowed to nothing. He finished with a bite to one unblemished butt cheek that had him laughing and shooing the other man away.

 

Twinkling blue eyes and a jester's grin. Such a common look for his lover, but this look was just for him. It was a proud look, mischievous in a playful way he reserved for Heero. Their friends often saw the joker, but not _this_ joker.

 

Heero tackled his lover to the bed, the both of them rolling around and laughing. “ _Gah!_ Heero! Cold! Wet! Yuuuck~!” Duo squealed, but neither of them really cared. Before long they'd fallen off the bed onto the floor, still laughing uproariously and clinging to each other for dear life.

 

“I love you,” Heero murmured, still smiling. He didn't say the words frequently. Showing it was always more comfortable, but Duo liked to hear it sometimes.

 

Judging by the soft look and the still laughing kiss he got as a reward, Duo was extremely happy to hear it then. “Same, Hee-man. Love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write, but just you wait until Prompt 14.


	14. Prompt 13: Gags and Creampie (02x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With enough training, Heero's learned to be vocal in bed. Gonna need to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gags, Creampie, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Inflation, Cum Plugging, Dirty Talk

Prompt 13: Gags and Creampie (02x01)

 

It took more than a year to get Heero to be vocal in bed, so it wasn't common for either of them to play with gags like this. Usually it was Duo with the gag in his mouth, but between the two of them Heero was actually the more vocal in bed.

 

Right now the stronger man was bent over the kitchen table, holding tight to some braided ropes tied to each of the thick wooden posts. That rope was wrapped twice around each of his wrists for a better grip and in his mouth was a metal bit gag wrapped in leather. He bit down hard, his whole body and the table rocking with each violent thrust of his lover behind him. His moans and whines were muffled by the gag, but it didn't get rid of the sounds entirely.

 

Duo kept up a rambling commentary, a litany of filthy words that only heightened both their pleasure. He drilled into him hard, and god did Heero love it when Duo fucked him without holding back. He was just a hole to use, a toy just for Duo's pleasure. His voice pitched a little higher, his whole body on crackling with energy just before he tipped over the edge.

 

As ecstasy rushed through him each sharp drag against his prostate had Heero's nerves screaming, and his voice matched. He clenched and unclenched his sphincter just the way he knew Duo liked, encouraging him to peak faster.

 

A moment later Duo's low moan heralded his orgasm and Heero was made a believer in the holy. There must be some higher power to have relief so quickly this time. Sometimes Duo really tried to drag it out, the sadistic bastard that he was.

 

Slowly, his lover pulled out. He could feel warm liquid seeping from his asshole and was rewarded with a quiet, “God damn that's hot.”

 

He chuckled lightly, the sound muffled still, but gasped at the feeling of Duo's fingers scooping up his own spunk and pushing it back up inside him.

 

“Don't wanna waste anything. That's a hungry hole, gotta plug it up.” And Heero moaned as Duo shoved his favorite silicone plug in. The sound of air being compressed in short spurts echoed through the kitchen and Heero whined as it inflated and stretched him wider. Just past the point of discomfort and into the realm of pain was where Duo stopped, and he panted as he tried to adjust to the sensation.

 

“There,” Duo murmured happily, “Nice and snug, and not a drop gone to waste. Whaddaya say, 'Ro?” His voice was teasing, but Heero knew what would happen if he didn't at least try to respond.

 

His quiet, “Thank you, sir,” was too muffled to make out, and Duo removed the gag to hear him more clearly. He repeated the words from before.

 

“You're welcome.”

 


	15. Prompt 14: Distention (02x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero's always had this fantasy of being filled past the point of discomfort with cum. Duo was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extreme Anal Play, Inflating Enema Plug, Cock Rings, Distention, An Asshole Full of Cum, Cum Substitute, Dirty Talk, Orgasm Denial, Going to Bed Unfulfilled, Pregnancy Kink (he's not actually pregnant, I promise), Role Play
> 
> The plug referenced here DOES exist, you can find it on amazon here: https://www.amazon.com/Cleanstream-DE720-Inflatable-Enema-Plug/dp/B005HZR3FS
> 
> The ejaculate substitute ALSO exists, you can find it here: https://www.amazon.com/Pipedream-King-Cock-Jizzle-Juice/dp/B015DNUJHM
> 
> This was amazingly fun to write, since it's so hard to find any videos of this sort of play. They have inflatable piss-play plugs (which I was very happy to find, don't judge me), but hey don't seem to have many options for cum play alternatives. It's a bit frustrating.

Prompt 14: Distention (02x01)

 

“Did you know,” Duo started with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “they make lube that's just like cum?”

 

Heero's stomach fluttered at the implications. The original plan for today was to use warm milk, but if Duo managed to find a lube which looked and acted like cum...? Maybe his fantasy wouldn't be so hard to recreate after all.

 

A raucous laugh startled him out of his thoughts. “Yeah, betcha like _that_ thought, huh.” Duo leaned in and kissed him, a slow filthy thing that had him arching into it and grabbing at any parts of Duo that he could. Sometimes he was amazed at how ingenious his lover was. Duo's mouth pulled at his lips as he moved back, still smiling. “Already got a few bottles warmed up in a pot downstairs. Lemme go get 'em.”

 

He settled down on his haunches in the bathroom, knees cushioned by a thick foam bath mat and braced against the edge of the tub. His favorite plug had been switch out for a newer one and it looked fairly strange. The tapered bulb was the same as normal, but with a hole running through its core and attaching to two hoses at the base. The first hose would attach to the liquid he wanted to insert while the second hose would inflate the plug so nothing would escape.

 

Already Heero could feel his body responding to the expectation. His balls were drawing up, hick cock already hard and leaking at just the thought of such extreme play. Duo called out to find out where he was, and he hollered back, “In the bathroom!”

 

The door opened and Duo's grinning face was revealed. “Gettin' ready?”

 

Heero nodded. He didn't trust his voice just then.

 

“Good,” his lover purred. His voice was already getting huskier with lust.

 

A large pot came into view, steam rising from inside. Duo set it down on the toilet seat before reaching up into the medicine cabinet above the sink for their normal lubricant. It only took a few breathless moments to work the lubed up plug into him. Already he felt so full, but soon there would be so much more...

 

That first inflation was always the most invigorating, always had him gasping. He moaned at the second inflation, feeling his walls stretch uncomfortably and the first cramping “have to use the bathroom” sensation began.

 

Sloshing water had Heero holding his breath. There followed a noise that he recognized as the cap being removed on the first bottle, then some more sounds he didn't quite understand. So Heero turned his head to watch as his partner filled an enema bag with each bottle, settled it in the hot water, then attached the hose to the secondary hose in his plug. The top shelf above the toilet was cleared off, the pot set there and he trembled at the thought of being filled with all that “cum”.

 

Duo's hand soothed down his spine and he kissed along his shoulders. “Ready?”

 

“ _Yes,_ ” he breathed. A click and he felt the first rush of slick fluid fill him. He cried out at the sensation, already feeling overwhelmed at the cramping.

 

“How's my little cumslut, huh? Feeling good with all this spunk inside you?” Duo teased. “Such a greedy fuckhole.”

 

He was too full, couldn't even tell by this point if more was coming or not. But then as he dropped his head to focus on the cramping and bloating a substantial amount of the fake cum gushed up into him. “Shit!” Heero reached down to fondle his neglected cock, jacking himself quickly at the next rush.

 

“That's it,” his lover praised, and God, only Duo would have gone to such lengths to fulfill this filthy fantasy. “Look at how well you take it. So many men have cum inside you now.” A long-fingered hand slid along his bloating stomach, feeling the unfamiliar swell of it beneath hard abs. “Such a filthy whore, already pregnant, and who knows who the father is? Could be anyone with so much cum being donated for this.”

 

That was it. That's what sent him over the edge. It didn't matter that he was a man, that he couldn't get pregnant, that it was his asshole and colon being filled with cum. The idea of a child growing inside his bloated stomach, that it was Duo's or some strangers...!

 

Heero screamed as he came, that sound only pitching higher as Duo inflated the plug more, then squeezed the enema bag to deliver the last of that simulated cum deep inside his bowels. It was too much very quickly, but he didn't care, just spasmed with the last shocks of pain and pleasure and ignored the way his body begged for it all to stop.

 

The bag was removed, but Duo just stopped up the hose quickly to keep it all inside. He pet Heero all over, kissing him everywhere and praising him on how well he'd done and how gorgeous he was all swollen with their child. He helped Heero to his feet, ignoring the low moans of pain and tucking Heero into him.

 

Was this what a sick child felt like when they were being taken care of by their parent? He imagined so, even as Duo coaxed him to walk out into their bedroom to see his distended stomach.

 

The man looking back at him and Duo from the mirror was clearly all male, with a lean, muscular body and a sharp bone structure. Short chocolate tresses clung with sweat to his face, Prussian blue eyes squinted and his full mouth twisted at the discomfort he still felt. Another wave of nausea and hot pain went through him, his ass aching around the bulb still holding him far too wide.

 

He was ushered back to their bed and tucked in, Duo wrapping him tightly in his arms. He soothed with quiet promises that he'd be released tomorrow morning, that he was so proud, that he knew Heero could take this and so much more.

 

Duo's arms were removed only for a moment to grab something out of the nightstand, then a silicone ring was slipped over his softened cock. Duo stroked him to full hardness, and the pleasure of it mixed well with the overwhelming pain he still felt.

 

His cock was left throbbing in time with the aching in his bowels, and Heero slowly fell asleep frustrated and desperate for relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the three chapters for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. The next update will be on Monday, but I no longer have any backups written so I can't guarantee it'll be early like the last have been.


	16. Prompt 15: Uniforms and Overstimulation (01x02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go as planned, and not every kink exploration is bound to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Role Play, Preventer Uniforms, Overstimulation, Handjobs, Fingering, PTSD Episode, Disorientation, Slice of Life
> 
> Well, I didn't know THIS was going to happen when I typed this up just now. But...alright. Sorry, Duo.
> 
> And actually, looking at the next couple prompts, I think it'll work well into the overall storyline. Fuck, my mind is a scary place sometimes.

Prompt 15: Overstimulation and Uniforms (01x02)

 

“You ok?”

 

Heero glared from his spot on the toilet, where he'd been sitting for the last hour. It wasn't technically Duo's fault as it was his idea for yesterday's fantasy, but it was nice having someone else to blame alongside himself. “What do you think,” he asked deadpan.

 

Duo winced and muttered something about heating up some rice. He came back a couple minutes later with a small pouch filled with rice and pressed it gently to Heero's still cramping stomach.

 

He sighed a little, but shivered and groaned as his body attempted to dispel any excess that may have remained once more. Nothing was coming by this point, but his bowels didn't seem to recognize that.

 

A quick kiss and another mumbled apology, before Duo left him to his pain.

 

 

Duo smirked up at his captor. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he had to praise the man mentally for having used fingerprint locks that had been cleaned well. The long hair he usually held back in a braid was loose and flowing around him, having been cleaned of the lockpicks and other instruments he always carried. This Preventer was good. It wasn't often they checked the hair.

 

As if that wasn't bad enough, the man had the audacity to be drop dead gorgeous too. That chocolate perpetual bed-head, what looked like a brick shithouse body from what he could tell beneath that attractive uniform, and the absolute tip of the iceberg was those eyes. Fucking beautiful eyes, even spitting hot fire like they were, all deep blue like a sapphire but god damned glacial in intensity. Yeah, he was fucked. This guy could probably make him sing just by batting those baby blues.

 

Strong, rough hands grabbed his hair in his distracted state and jerked his head back. Duo locked glares with the other man, not bothering to hide how much he fucking hated when people touched his hair like that. “Where are the explosives,” the Preventer demanded, only inches from his face.

 

His spit landed square on the gorgeous man's cheek, right where he'd aimed.

 

He was suddenly looking somewhere else, his hair twisted in the other man's hand, and his cheek stinging badly. His eyes went wide. The bastard slapped him! Duo turned back to level a disbelieving look at his lover, but it seemed like Heero wasn't going to break his role unless a safeword was said. How far were they taking this?

 

Though, judging by the way his cock throbbed at the rough treatment, it looked like Duo wasn't as against being slapped around as he thought. “Fuck you,” he spat, still glaring but unwilling to end the scene.

 

It wasn't hard to get back in character, since Heero seemed so dead set on not breaking role. The imposing figure glared back. “If you don't talk it won't be me being fucked.”

 

A thrill ran down his spine at the thought. Would he force him? That might be hot.

 

“Wouldn't know, and wouldn't tell ya if I did.”

 

The Preventer ran his gaze appraisingly over Duo's body and his mouth watered at the sudden heat in the other man's gaze. How the hell did he manage to go from glacial to inferno in the blink of an eye? He was broken out of his thoughts by a quiet, “You're the obstinate type, so perhaps you'd respond better to pleasure.” He sounded almost thoughtful, but those eyes didn't lie. He was definitely planning something. “I promise, you'll enjoy every minute of my torture.”

 

“Sure I will. Fuckin' pig.” God, he sounded so smug. Did he sound like that back during the wars or was it because of what was happening? Back then he thought he sounded strong and cocky, but that line was just...bad.

 

His hair was released, his head jerked roughly forward with the movement, so that his pants could be opened. “Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute-!” He kicked out with his legs a little (and yeah, that was pretty stupid, to not cuff his legs too), trying to catch him anywhere he could reach.

 

But the other man just shoved his legs apart so that the most he could do was kick with his heels into a strong back. His dick was pulled out unceremoniously, his pants and underwear shoved down only just far enough that more was accessible than Duo was comfortable with.

 

Their gazes stayed locked together, intense blue on both ends, while his captor jacked him off. When he spoke next it was in an even tone that was almost hypnotizing. “Where are the explosives.”

 

It wasn't intimate or romantic at all. Just a hand on his dick (with an admittedly amazing technique), an intense gaze, and a steady voice. For some reason Duo was real close just from that. When he could feel his balls tightening and that first little shock come, the other man pinched his skin hard at top of his pubic hair. He jerked and cried out, unable to prepare enough to stop the sound.

 

“Where are the explosives?” was repeated, that hand never stopping what it was doing.

 

Soon he was building up again, then again was denied by some other stinging pain. This time it was a bite to his thigh. Duo arched and whined. “Not sayin' anything!” he hissed.

 

The precum running over his cock and the other man's hand made the slide easier, more pleasant. His eyes rolled a little, gasping moans echoing through the vacant room they occupied. He shivered as the question was asked again. Only this time it was accompanied by the press of a thumb against his dry hole. When the hell did that get there and how did he not notice it?

 

When he responded with another negative statement it was pushed inside to fuck into him at the same pace as the Preventer's other hand on his dick.

 

Pleasure kept building up and when he was finally allowed to cum Duo thought it might be over.

 

He was wrong.

 

The pace remained the same, a steady tug and pull with the occasional twist or clench. That digit continued to fuck up into him, then was replaced with something longer to attack his prostate. He wasn't so sensitive to that usually, but just after cumming and with his now hypersensitive prick still being stimulated?

 

God, it felt like he was on fire.

 

“Where are the explosives?”

 

What explosives? Were there explosives? No, wait, roleplay. They were roleplaying. He was being interrogated by the Preventers. Why was he being interrogated? Did he plant explosives somewhere? Fuck, it was hard to think with those hands still working him over.

 

Almost against his will that oversensitivity changed back to pleasure and he was brought to the edge again. This time everything stopped the moment he thought he'd fall over the edge. Duo whined and begged for it, his eyes locking back on an arctic gaze. When had he closed his?

 

“Where are the explosives?”

 

“Dunno,” _where did I plant them? What was the timer set for? What base was this?_ Why was Heero here and why was he torturing him? No, wait, was it Heero?

 

His heart was pounding, blood rushing in his ears. Would they go off? Did he have enough time to escape? Shit, Oz bastard had him literally by the balls. Felt fucking good, but he needed to think! Fucking think, Duo!

 

He headbutted the asshole, snarling to get their filthy hands off of him. They complied, and god, that was strange enough to have him staring in horror at his lover.

 

Heero.

 

He'd just headbutted Heero.

 

...What the hell was going on?

 

 

They agreed if they ever roleplayed again that “captured by the enemy” was now a hard limit. They booked an emergency session with the therapist for the next day, Heero deciding that a PTSD-triggered hallucination needed to be discussed with her immediately.

 

God damn but they were fucked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally have a ton of chapters written up ahead of time. I don't right now. I'm going to try and type the next chapter before bed tonight because tomorrow I work from 2-8 and I know I won't have enough time before I leave. Then tomorrow night I'll do Wednesday's, then Wednesday I can try and do two. But dear god is this difficult to do while also maintaining a life and work.


	17. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last disastrous sexcapade, they both need a little time apart and to see a professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for how long I left this. I was really shaken from the last chapter and had to figure out where to go. How the hell do you make two men who've had shit go so pear shaped bang? The answer is "you don't". So if you're here for the little plot there is for this fanfic, you'll enjoy this chapter. If you're only here for the smut, I'm afraid there's nothing here for you this time. I will likely write one more interlude from Duo's POV to take place the same day, then return to our regularly scheduled porn.
> 
> I'll try to make up the days when I get a chance. I'm...a little overworked at work. Being a teacher is HARD sometimes.
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Brief Mention of Heero Being Bi-Sexual, Brief Thoughts of Infidelity (brought about by sudden withdrawal from sex), Heero is a Sap, 3rd Person Limited from Heero's POV, Guilt, Feelings of Inadequacy, and Depression as a Result of Dom Drop (though Heero isn't aware that's what caused it).

Interlude

 

“Do we need to go back to weekly sessions, Heero?”

 

Her voice was genuinely curious, no judgment behind it, but it rankled anyway. He already felt like a failure with his lover and as a person, he didn't need to feel like he was failing even more. As it was they'd had to put their “Kinktober Sex List” on hiatus, since neither one of them could stand being around each other. After two days of fighting like cats Duo ran off to Trowa's and Heero holed himself up in his office to tinker.

 

Seven major hackers, twelve sex trafficking rings, and a slew of embezzlers had been brought to justice in the last three days. Duo promised he'd see the therapist if Heero did, so they'd agreed to come today.

 

Part of him yearned to see his lover after so long apart. Another part worried they'd fight again if he did.

 

Regardless, he shot a sullen look at the woman he both considered a friend as well as his therapist. “I haven't failed my mission yet;” he muttered, “...I just feel like I have.”

 

And that was the crux of it. Everything could be pinned on that one little thing. Whatever Duo felt about this whole thing was irrelevant next to the fact he was failing at the one human thing he'd hoped he could do right: be a good lover.

 

His hands itched to get back to a computer, back to someplace safe, where he could hide away from social necessities.

 

“I thought you were on vacation?”

 

He looked up, confused. “Huh?”

 

Her smile caught him more off guard than the calm of her expression. She was giving him that same look she did when she thought he was being ridiculous. “You aren't on any missions right now, right? You and Duo took a vacation a few weeks ago. You haven't got any missions to fail.”

 

His heart was pounding. That's right, there weren't any missions in life. She'd tried to get him away from that line of thinking, and he'd thought he was doing better about it.

 

...Apparently not.

 

If there weren't any missions, what was he failing? Why did he feel so useless? Heero clenched his fists, worrying the inside of his lip. That was something he started up recently, a sort of nervous habit he created to keep from striking out at faceless enemies.

 

In this safe space his body was telegraphing everything. Before long Heero was spilling forth all the details of what they'd agreed to do this month, how he didn't think he could get much higher, that they were closer than ever, and how hard they both crashed the other day. His fantasy day had left him feeling achy, sore, nauseous, bloated, cramping, and a jumble of emotions he didn't dare try to unravel. For almost the entire day he hadn't felt like himself, and in his attempt to “complete the mission” he'd unwittingly hurt Duo.

 

For that he didn't think he could forgive himself.

 

She leaned forward and place a hand comfortingly on his own. For just the flash of an instant Heero missed the comfort of a woman's touch, the soft curves and gentle kisses he only experienced briefly. He shook himself out of it to listen to her words. “I forgive you, even if you won't forgive yourself.” A lovely smile, just a hint of teeth and full pink lips... “And Duo would forgive you too, if you communicated to him what went wrong.”

 

Duo. The man he loved more than anything else in the world, especially himself. Here he was daydreaming about being intimate with their therapist when he had the most amazing man waiting for Heero to get his shit together. Perhaps the last couple days without sex were having more of an effect than he thought.

 

A pointed look at her lingering touch had the woman leaning back into her own space. She removed herself from him, correctly interpreting that he'd appreciated the sentiment but wasn't willing to let it continue. They talked about what went wrong, then what he could do to make things better. They brainstormed together all the ways in which he could improve upon this idea of a kinky holiday.

 

By the time his session ended Heero was feeling considerably better about it all. He was even a little excited to see his lover soon. The other man had his own session just after this one, so he'd get to see those beautiful blue eyes in just a moment.

 

He didn't bother saying goodbye, since they'd both have joint therapy after Duo's. Instead he eagerly stepped out to catch a glimpse of the long-haired man.

 

And god but he was a sight for sore eyes. That long body was leaned casually against the wall across from her door, legs crossed at the ankles and braid trailing over his chest. Dressed all in black, with those expressive eyes glaring from under messy bangs, Heero suddenly wanted to run his hands all down the other man's form.

 

Instead he settled from biting his lip and sending a heated gaze his way. It didn't matter that Duo fucking hated him right then. No, honestly, some of their best sex was hate fucking after a long argument.

 

The cuddling and reassurances after _that_ were even better.

 

Duo kicked off the wall and didn't bother to do more than shoot him one last glare, but it was like fire anyway. His hand snaked out to slip against Duo's arm as he darted past.

 

A genuinely loving, if a bit sad, look was tossed his way before the door closed behind him.

 

Duo wasn't a mission, nor was their relationship. He didn't need to complete or fail anything. And soon he could apologize, have Duo forgive him, and go back to gentle caresses and passionate kisses.

 

He missed Duo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes well you can expect another chapter either tomorrow night or Monday. It's not my normal schedule, but neither has this whole week been. Keep your eyes on the chapter titles so you don't get confused. I will still write the prompts, but this fanfic has now just gotten at least one chapter longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I write for myself and to better my mastery of the English language. I find it helps my teaching immensely, even if it is to spoiled little brats. If you enjoyed it you're certainly welcome to leave feedback, but my writing won't depend on it. If you have concrit, I'll be happy to read that too.


End file.
